A Taiyoukai's Mighty Fall
by Duzzy
Summary: He had been in search for a certain halfbreed, when he came upon that village. What he had not expected, though, was for the humans to have access to the "Shinigami," in order to seal him within a human infant.


I'll probably never ask again, but can _anyone_ think of a better title? I don't care if it's ridiculously crazy or not. I'm just looking for another title than what's currently in use.

**A Taiyoukai's Mighty Fall**

**Chapter** **1:** Prologue

* * *

This was were _he _was residing. That vile half breed would pay, and pay dearly, he would. He could not think straight, his vengeance clouding his judgment. All he saw was red, but he knew this was were _he_ was, no doubts entering his mind. The halfbreed's aura was masked, but against a taiyoukai, such as himself, it was as noticeable as a fish out of water.

Acid drool leaked from his mouth onto the unsuspecting ninja and civilians, but he did not care. Any life that dared to attacked or got too close to him, should have known their life would be forfeit within moments. If they did not, they do now. His large paws squished the fragile and puny, human bodies, yet he showed no remorse. The blood being spilt, in some demonic way, helped calm him.

His crimson colored, rage filled eyes, caused every soul witnessing this event to cry out in terror. The dog demon's silver fur glinted in the moon light, contrasting greatly with night sky. His mouth, which held sharp teeth, was curled into a snarl, growling at any and everyone. The full moon, high in the sky, differed greatly from the indigo bordering dark blue, crescent moon present on the demon's forehead. His ears flopped on his head, while his tail waved from the wind in the humid night.

He felt for the distinct aura of the half human, half demon creature. He was amongst the sea of ninja crowding around this monstrous demon. He was hiding like a coward in a herd of mortals, too afraid to face this wrath. The dog snarled at the realization. The weak coward had no honor; running away from battles he had started. He was no better than the dirt the dog walked upon.

"Sesshomaru?! What the hell are you doing here!?" The demon gazed around the newfound battle field, searching for the familiar voice that had called him. There, he spotted him; his _half_-brother, Inuyasha, a half-human, half-dog demon, also known as a half-breed. _Despicable_, Sesshomaru thought as another growl coursed through his chest.

Sesshomaru replied in an ancient language using growls and barks. The half-breed, knowing close to nothing about his heritage, did not understand what was being spoken, and instead decided to draw his sword. Inuyasha's footing was awkward to say the least, and many would be able notice he had no training when it came to using a sword...or anything for that matter.

Sesshomaru watch as his half-brother charged him. Inuyasha was a disgrace to the family. The great dog demon blood that ran through his veins was diluted with human blood. His fighting was brash and tactless, not to mention his mannerisms were no better than a gorillas, much less, someone of royal blood.

As Inuyasha swung his sword, Sesshomaru dodged the attack. It had happened so fast, Inuyasha had to blink twice to double check. As his sword, Tetsaiga, his father had named it, came to the earth, Inuyasha had forgotten about the ninja down below, protecting their village. He tried to redirect it, but it was too late. Many moved in time, some not being so lucky. Inuyasha felt bad, but he did not let it show. Not while he was in front of his brother.

"I'll ask ya one more time, before I really do some damage. What the hell are you doing here?" After Inuyasha abandoned his title as prince, and left the Palace, he had expected to never see the face of his half-brother again. Inuyasha, in fact, had taken extra measures to be sure of that. It was the main reason he lived within a sea of humans, believing his brother would never search him out or try to locate him, considering the fact that he despised anything human.

Sesshomaru mentally scoffed. The most damage the half-breed could do would certainly not be to Sesshomaru's person, but rather the terrain and ninja residing here instead. The way Sesshomaru walked indicated the danger he posed as, the walk of a predator. His destination was the village surrounded by a wall not to far into the distance. That was were he could feel his target.

Inuyasha watched on in annoyance as his brother ignored him, walking towards the village he was living in. He took his chance since the demon lord's back was turned to him to attack. Inuyasha had not anticipated his brother turning around, and capturing his (Inuyasha's) body in his mouth. Inuyasha could feel the pressure from the sharp teeth, and if he was not trying so desperately to get away, he could have _sworn _he saw a sinister grin make its way onto Sesshomaru's face.

The pressure increased, slowly, painfully, and Inuyasha knew the teeth had pierced his abdomen. In a last resort effort, the half-demon aimed for anything, which just so happened to be directed towards the eye of the powerful demon. Sesshomaru, though, could see the events clearly, as if happening in slow motion. Only two choices registered in his mind; drop the half-ling to the ground, or get stabbed in the eye with a (very sharp) sword, and risked being blinded in one eye.

Inuyasha hit the ground in record time, hard, and he sat there looking dazed in the gathering blood around him, but the large dog did not care. He had matters elsewhere. Inuyasha had wanted to continue on, he really did, but alas, he could not. The blotches of black in his vision were making him dizzy, and he could barely stand. He walked as if he had consumed to many alcoholic drinks, until his body finally gave out on him, ending with him falling to the ground.

Sesshomaru neared the village, unaware of the events happening behind him. He could faintly here the shouting of orders, from what he guessed, was the leader. People, ninja and civilians alike, cleared the path as a toad, not much smaller the dog demon, appeared. Sesshomaru did not know him personally, but from the information he did know, he knew this toad was called a summon; a boss summon to be specific. A boss summon was the strongest (physically) of a certain species.

As his enhanced sight zoomed in closer, he could the small figure of a man, a baby held within in his hands. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed in confusion, and he let a warning growl. They were nearing to close for comfort. To his surprise, they stopped immediately, while the man began doing hand seals. Confusion once again covered his features as he recognized many of those hand seals to be demonic. What was this mortal planning? Last time Sesshomaru checked, humans did not know demonic hand seals.

A growl ripped through his chest in realization. He knew who did this. It was the exact same person he sought after in this village. His red eyes glinted dangerously in the moonlight.

He was just about to attack when out of the dark, night sky, something appeared. He did not know what, until he saw the gold colored eyes, and the magenta stripe that was on each cheek.

"Sesshomaru? Why have I been summoned?" The humanoid person asked.

"I was not the one to summon you, Father," Sesshomaru replied in the ancient language. Although, he, too, was curious as to what the long dead dog general was doing amongst the living once more.

"Shinigami-sama, it is I who has called upon you for your help. I seek for assistance in defeating this demon who has taken rampage upon our village. In return for calling you, I sacrifice my life," the blond haired male on top of the toads head, said.

Sesshomaru's father eyed the human with interest. This mortal was clearly derange, for he was no Shinigami. What would make him believe that was beyond both son and father. Sesshomaru also wondered why the human was sacrificing his life to save this pathetic village. From what he was aware of, humans were cowardly, greed driven beings who would gladly give up their honor and almost anything they held dear, to save their own self.

"I have been informed that in order for you to go about this task, a child must be present for the demon to be sealed within. So, please, I beg you to help save this village."

A silver eyebrow rose. With the thousand years of knowledge he held from when he was alive, he could do all those things and more. His gaze wandered to his son, who was currently in his dog form, his true form, quietly wondering what was going on. But at the moment, that did not matter. This could teach his son a lesson, hopefully make him learn the error of his ways.

So he decided to entertain this human.

"Human," he address, not knowing the name of his summoner, and not bothering to ask. "I, Shinigami-sama, shall aid you on your quest to salvage what is left of this village. The cost is your life." Though, he really had no needs for lives, it was taboo to call upon the dead. As such, there was a consequence; the charges being death.

Sesshomaru knew what was happening around him, yet he could nothing to stop the outcome. He patiently stood his ground with no fear, while he waited. He could lose with honor, or he could fall without honor by _trying_ to run, to escape an inviteable defeat and only sounded more appealing than other to Sesshomaru.

He watch as his father gathered his demonic energy. He took his clawed finger and grew an intricate design on the infant's stomach; a seal even Sesshomaru's knowledge could not provide information for, which was a feature in itself, considering he a bit more the eight centuries old. No cries of protest could be heard as the infant went under the procedure.

As the proclaimed "Shinigami" finished his work, the design glowed into a bright white light. It started out small, but as seconds passed, the twister that grew from the center of seal became larger. The ninja watched in amazement as the tornado extended towards the beast that had caused damage to their home, ultimately getting sucked into the whirlwind. The ninja would have cheered at the defeat, if they had not been exhausted from the grueling battle.

The humanoid demon quickly pushed his ghostly hand through human's chest, much to said human's surprised. 'The Shinigami' could draw on mortals, yet could also stick his hand the a mortal without creating a bloody mess. As he felt his soul being pulled, he gently settled the baby onto the toad's head, and whisper, "Take care, Naruto, for you'll always have my love."

The demon feeling sympathetic for the man, added his own words of comfort. "Do not worry for your young, human. A powerful taiyoukai has been sealed within your son, and if there is one thing he despises more than humans, it is being recognized as weak."


End file.
